


Vid for "Most Ghosts Are Idiots"

by Indrikhole



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, Ghosts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-01
Updated: 2013-02-01
Packaged: 2017-11-27 19:22:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/665549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Indrikhole/pseuds/Indrikhole
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock is dead. But does it matter?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vid for "Most Ghosts Are Idiots"

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Most Ghosts Are Idiots](https://archiveofourown.org/works/367174) by [GoldenUsagi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoldenUsagi/pseuds/GoldenUsagi). 
  * Inspired by [Большинство призраков – идиоты](https://archiveofourown.org/works/663825) by [Sellaginella](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sellaginella/pseuds/Sellaginella). 




End file.
